Loves Lessons
by lyiint
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku come at odds over a young girl. Who will win her heart.
1. Inuyasha: The Rescuer

Inuyasha story 3 – Love's Lessons

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Inuyasha and do not make any money from Inuyasha.

**WARNING: This story contains sexual situations, violence and course language in some chapters. R **

**Rated.**

All Japanese to English translations are taken from Jeffery's Japanese English dictionary.

Shatsu - shirt

Chapter 1: Inuyasha: the Rescuer

The girl was kneeling on the floor of the large, lavishly decorated room cleaning the blood. She had been a slave here since the age of six when her father, too poor to feed his wife and many children, had sold her to the older, portly lord as his house slave and, as she soon found out that first night, his concubine as well.

She had lost her voice that first night as well as her innocence, the lord strangling her so hard so he wouldn't have to hear her screams, that he had done permanent damage to her vocal cords. He had come close to killing her but one of the medicine women had felt pity for the child and had carefully tended to her. A scar still remained where the lord's ring had been driven into her neck, forever leaving her a reminder of that time.

She was now seventeen, overly thin from lack of food, her long black hair tied back in a low ponytail. She had deep blue eyes that should have been bright and sparkling but were only dull and lost. She would never be able to bear children; the abuse she had suffered over these past eleven years had made her sterile. She didn't even remember her name anymore as no one had called her anything other than wench or other worse degrading terms.

She knew that today she had to run. The older lord had passed on about four years ago, his eldest son taking over. As the lord had been cruel, the son was psychotic. He enjoyed nothing better than beating his slaves senseless and abused them daily for even the most minor infraction. She had many whip marks on her back to prove that point and lived in a constant state of fear. He was rough and cruel in bed, wanting to see her tears; he wished his father had not ruined her voice.

Now, she was here on the floor cleaning the blood of one of the younger girls. He had beaten the thirteen year old to death just moments before in front of them all. She did not even know what the girl had done wrong. It was just so random, he had walked up to her and just started attacking her, using his fists and then when the girl fell, his boots as well. He was screaming unintelligibly the whole while. All the others knew was that they were to stand there and watch. When he had finished he ordered her to clean the mess while ordering others to remove the body. He stared at her and told her she had better get every tiny drop of blood, or she would be next.

Luck was with her for once in her life. The lord had to leave the castle to attend to matters of state, the whole castle breathing a sigh of relief. She continued to clean as the others went about their labours until she was sure she was alone. The room she was in was very close to the front door. The lord had no worries about his slaves; he was arrogant and believed unconditionally that none of them would dare to try to escape. She had been there so long that no one even watched her anymore.

She stood stock still, like a deer checking for danger, her heart pounding. She walked towards the door and peeked out and, seeing nobody was about, she put her foot out the door. She stopped; looking around like a trapped animal and then put the other foot out until she was standing on the porch, her thin grey kimono hanging like a sack from her shoulders, catching the slight breeze. She went down the stairs, her eyes glancing from side to side, and turned left around the corner to head towards the gardens. She wasn't supposed to go into the gardens; that was only for the lord and his guests, but she knew where there was a hole in the fence surrounding the castle that led out into the forest. She had snuck out a few times before, walking all around the castle these last few days, looking for a way out. She had heard stories of demons being in the forests and had almost not gone, but she was more afraid of her lord than any demons.

She walked through the gardens towards that hole, her luck still holding as not one person saw her. She crawled under the bush, through the hole, and then ran as fast and as far as she could. She was, for the first time in her life, free.

Inuyasha was heading back to the camp their group had set up with two rabbits, some nuts and fruit. He was feeling pretty good about being able to feed their little group and was looking forward to the stew he knew that Kagome and Sango would make of the meat.

He was just passing a small stream when he saw some herbs that he thought the girls could put to good use. He walked over to pick them when he smelled the blood. _That's human blood,_ he thought as he sniffed the air to find the direction it was coming from. He followed the scent thinking that someone from the village had gotten hurt out here. _Damn, I'll have to run back and forth getting help._

It's not that he really minded, but he was looking forward to just sitting and relaxing for a change. He walked, following the stream and crossing its bank into the forest. He heard rustling in the brush and knew he was getting close, the smell of blood was much stronger and whoever they were, they sure were making a lot of noise. "Hang on, I'm coming," he grumped a bit testily. He heard more noise, now coming from further away. "Hey, you're going the wrong way stupid, I'm over here," he called out, thinking he must have found an imbecile since they weren't coming out.

He used his acute sense of smell to locate the human and his demon speed to catch up to them. He was shocked to see a skinny human girl, blue eyes round and large with fear looking at him. She was trying very hard to crawl away and her leg was bleeding badly on her calf, just above her ankle. Her kimono was old and ratty looking and had torn, opening her midsection to his view.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, wait, I'll help you with your leg," he said, trying to calm her. He could feel the fear and terror coming off her in waves. He had never felt anything quite so intense. The girl just tried to stand and run, falling on the ground because her leg would not hold her up. She again began crawling away. She could feel herself weaken from the loss of blood.

Inuyasha began to get ticked off. "Look, you're going to get into real trouble out here by yourself, but if you're so eager to die, then I'll let you get back to it." He understood that some humans were afraid of him because of his demon heritage, but it really made him mad that they automatically assumed he was going to eat them or something. He started to turn and leave when she fell face first onto the ground and didn't move.

_Damn, she's passed out. I'll have to take her back to the village._ He went to the unconscious girl and ripping some material from his shatsu, wrapped it around her still bleeding leg._ That cut is quite deep, Kaede will have to sew it, h_e mused. He picked her up in his arms, leaving the food he had gathered to carry her. _I'll have to come back and get it after I get her to Kaede's._

He noticed the scars on her throat and the ribs he could easily feel and wondered just what had happened to her, he was sure he had not seen her in their village and wondered for a moment where she was from. With her light frame in his arms, he leapt through the forest heading back to his friends.


	2. Inuyasha: The Demon Lord

Futon – Japanese style bedding

Miko – Shinto priestess

Chapter 2: Inuyasha: The Demon Lord

The girl remained unconscious the whole way back to Kaede's. He brought her in and placed her on the futon Kaede directed him to.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she went to get her first aid kit to help the older miko with the girl.

"Don't know, just found her crawling around." Inuyasha was still hurt that she had been so afraid of him. In actuality she had not been scared of him at all. What she had been terrified of was getting caught and having to go back to her master. She would have been more frightened of him had he been human.

As Kagome was cleaning the wound before Kaede stitched it, the girl woke and looked at Kagome with absolute terror in her eyes. She sat up quickly and scooted back, falling off the futon in her rush to get away from the dark eyed girl before her. She tried to scream but all that happened was her mouth opened wide and no sound came out.

Kagome was completely confused. She tried to calm the girl. "You're safe, Inuyasha brought you here so we could help you, its okay," she soothed, holding her hands out and smiling.

The girl continued to scramble away until her back hit the wall of the hut and she had no where else to go. Large tears began to fall from her eyes. She was certain that she had been found out and now her master was going to come through the door and kill her.

Kaede and Sango began to come towards her, talking quietly to get her to calm down. This had the exact opposite effect and the fear that Inuyasha felt coming from her made him want to vomit, it was so strong.

"Stop it! You guys are scaring her to death!" he cried out, his own heart racing because of the terror he could feel from her affecting his demon senses. They backed off, staring as she gasped for breath, her chest rising and falling quickly, thankful that the demon lord she supposed Inuyasha to be had stopped them from advancing. She kept glancing at the door, looking for a way to get out.

"Please, child," Kaede spoke soothingly. "Let me tend to your wound then ye can leave if you wish." She motioned for the others to leave the hut so the girl wouldn't feel trapped.

The girl watched as the others left and looked again to the old woman who was talking quietly to her. "See, they are gone, I will not let any harm come to ye. Now let Kaede see your leg"

The girl sat still as Kaede came closer and only flinched slightly when she began to stitch the wound closed. She kept an eye on the old woman and an eye of the door. Kaede could see her muscles were tensed to jump and run at any moment.

Kaede continued to talk kindly to her as she finished stitching and then bandaged the wound. "Ye are free to leave," she stated, standing to open the way to the door. "But I hope ye will stay, no one here will harm ye."

The girl looked to the open door and stood, not as fearful as before, but not ready to trust anyone yet. Her leg hurt badly but she figured she could walk on it some. She bowed to the woman who had been so kind to her then hobbled towards the door, mostly by hopping on one foot, and out the hut. She saw the other humans just outside looking at her with curiosity, the white haired demon lord just looking with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She gave him a quick bow of respect as she knew was proper. Even though they didn't seem to want to do her harm, she was still nervous and slid sideways with her back against the hut wall, around to the rear and then off into the woods. She kept checking behind her to make sure no one was following.

"What do you think all that was about?" asked Kagome, curious as to why she bowed to Inuyasha. "She seemed so frightened; we should try to help her."

"Feh," Inuyasha expressed his annoyance.

In reality he could not believe that she was more frightened of his human friends than she had seemed to be of him. _She bowed to me as if I was some kind of lord or something,_ Inuyasha thought with surprise. _Something bad has happened to that girl._

Inuyasha felt pity, and even though he acted the tough guy with his friends, he was going to try to help her. The way she had looked, so frightened, it had reminded him of himself when he was on his own and had wished that someone would have helped him.


	3. Inuyasha: The Provider

Chapter 3: Inuyasha: The Provider

A few days later the girl was hanging about the village, just inside the tree line. She was hungry and knew she was going to have to steal and she was not looking forward to it. One of the slaves at the lords castle had stole a crust of bread once. His hands had been cut off, the lord making sure everyone watched. No one took food from him again without his express permission.

She had not eaten much more than berries for about five days, and although she was used to going a few days without food, she was reaching her limit. She could smell the rice boiling in a pot in the hut she had been in when the demon lord brought her here. She reached down and put her hand across her painfully growling stomach as she sniffed the delicious aroma.

She did not understand why the dog lord had let her go. She saw by watching, that he was definitely the leader of the group he was with. He seemed kind. He never hit or beat his companions, he carried a sword, but she had yet to see him take it out. The other villagers seemed to have no fear of him and, in fact, showed him great respect. She had never seen such a lord. She had heard him growl and complain and even yell at the strangely dressed girl, which had frightened her the first time she saw him do it. She was expecting the girl to die right there before her eyes, but then the girl said something she wasn't able to make out and the demon fell to the ground prostrate before her. _Why would a lord do such a thing?_ She just couldn't figure him out.

She stopped her musings as the real problem of getting food took her attention again. She had watched as the others had left the hut leaving only the old woman inside and a small fox demon. She wished they would leave as well so she could just go in and take the food. Her stomach growled again, louder, as she snuck up towards the window of the hut and peeked in. The older woman was by the fire pit stirring the pot while the young fox child was at a low table playing with a toy. Her leg still hurt but her stomach hurt more, she wiped the drool off her lips. Making up her mind, she jumped into the window as quickly as she could and pushed the old woman to the floor, feeling bad that she had done that to someone who had shown her compassion but not bad enough to stop. She grabbed the pot right off the fire burning her fingers and limped quickly back to the window, intent on jumping back out.

Shippo was shocked when he saw that girl jump into the window and push Kaede over. _No one can do that to Kaede!_ He thought angrily. He leapt up from the table just as the girl was about to escape through the window and yelled, "Fox Fire!" He hit her squarely on her left side but she managed to get out of the window and limp off into the woods.

Inuyasha barged through the door just as he heard Shippo yell. He caught a glimpse of a grey kimono going through the window. Kagome, Sango and Miroku came in behind him and helped Kaede up. "Are you okay?" asked Miroku.

"Yes I'll be fine, she just wanted the food," Kaede returned calmly. She had been surprised by the attack but was unhurt. She figured the girl must be half starved to do something as daring as that.

Inuyasha seeing that Kaede was unhurt growled out, "I'm going after her, this can't happen again."

"Don't scare her Inuyasha," Kagome admonished "We were going to help her remember?"

"Humph," returned Inuyasha. He had been trying to track the girl since she left but she had left confusing scent trails and he had had more difficulty that he thought. He knew she hadn't gone far because her scent was all around the village. _Smart girl, she keeps doubling back on her own trails and sends out false ones so she can't be tracked._

Inuyasha left the hut by the same window she had, and setting his nose to the ground, he followed her scent. It was easier this time as the scent of the cooked rice was only with one trail and he finally found her hiding spot. She was hunkered down in a small cave by a hot springs shoving the food into her mouth as fast as she could. He could smell burnt flesh as well. _Must be where Shippo got her with his fox fire, serves her right._ As he watched her Inuyasha suddenly remembered how hungry he had been all those years ago and his anger simmered to sympathy. He stepped out so she could see him but not so close to frighten her into running.

She looked up at the demon lord that was in front of her watching her. She grabbed the still warm pot to her body sure he was going to take it from her. She had stolen and now she would be punished. She sat waiting for him to grab her and beat her, keeping her eyes lowered. She knew she was not able to run, her leg hurt like hell and now her side, where it had been burned by the little fox, was stinging. When he didn't yell and come after her, she looked up in curiosity to see him sitting on his haunches staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Hungry, huh?" he asked quietly.

She nodded to him and began to shovel the food in as fast as she had before.

"Why don't you come back to the village? There's lots of food there, no one is going to hurt you." Inuyasha reached out his hand to her and she shrank back, shaking her head no. He put his hand back down at his side and continued to watch her eat the rest of the rice. _Shit, that was a lot of rice. That was supposed to be for all of us._

She did not want to stay in the village; someone may recognize her as the lord's slave and turn her in for payment. She had tried her best to confuse her trails so the lord's dogs would not be able to track her.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Inuyasha curiously. He had an idea she must be trying to hide from someone or something and if he knew maybe he could help her. She didn't answer and Inuyasha's patience wore a bit thin. "Cat got your tongue or what?" he asked a bit brusquely. She dropped her eyes to the ground and nodded, touching her throat.

Inuyasha saw the scars there again and suddenly realized in horror that something must have happened so that she was unable to speak. "Sorry," he mumbled dropping his eyes._ What the hell happened to this girl?_

She looked at him astonished, never had anyone ever apologized to her, let alone a demon lord. She came out of her cave a bit more, watching carefully to make sure this was not a trap, and then came forward and put the empty pot down in front of him.

He looked up into her blue eyes but did not move towards her. She immediately lowered her eyes from his and bowed her shoulders as she had been taught, you did not look into the eyes of your betters.

Inuyasha was confused by her actions. He could understand if he had been his brother, but for someone to bow, twice now, before him was a little weird. "Hey, don't do that," he said, embarrassed by her gesture.

This caused her scent to spike in fear as she bowed lower, trying to placate him. He did not want her to be afraid so he softened his voice so she would know he wasn't mad at her. "I just meant, you don't have to bow to me, I'm nobody special."

This surprised her, _He's not a lord?_ She asked herself. She wished for the millionth time in her life that she could speak. She didn't even know how to write so could not even put marks on the ground to ask him her questions. Inuyasha smelled her frustration.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked. "I'm Inuyasha."

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha got the drift

"You don't know your own name?" he asked astonished.

She shook her head no, her brow furrowed in misery thinking _I am not worthy enough for a name_.

He couldn't believe that someone wouldn't even know their own name._ How could you not know your own name unless…_ It hit Inuyasha like a punch in the stomach; he thought nobody had bothered to give this girl a name. "I'll give you a name," he stated firmly. "Just give me some time to think about it, I'll bring you some food too, okay? I'll be back tomorrow."

She nodded her head, astonished yet again. He, this demon, was going to give her a name. Even if he wasn't a lord she still recognized him as leader and he was going to give her, her own name. She smiled for the first time in a long time and Inuyasha saw a sparkle appear in her eyes that had not been there before.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He stood and headed back to the village.


	4. Inuyasha: The Protector

Chapter 4: Inuyasha: The Protector

Hentai – pervert/perverted

Baka – idiot

Hanyou – half demon

SMACK! The sound reverberated around the village and as Inuyasha came out of the hut with some items for the girl he had decided to name Hissori, he saw a huge red mark on Miroku's face and an extremely angry Sango with her hands on her hips yelling at the hentai monk.

"Miroku, I've had it! I used to think I wanted to become your wife and bear your children," she yelled as she started to cry. "But not any more, you'll never be serious and you'll never settle down. I'm not going to waste my time thinking about you anymore. I deserve better!" And with that, the sobbing girl ran off to find her best friend Kagome.

Miroku stood stunned, as did Inuyasha. "What did you do this time?" asked Inuyasha, holding a cloth bag full of food and a green kimono that Sango had given him earlier.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, I do what I always do," he said rubbing his sore cheek. She had really hit him hard, harder than normal anyways.

"So you flirted with girls in front of her and then grabbed her ass," Inuyasha affirmed. He had had a feeling that his game was getting old with Sango. Miroku never gave her any real indication that he wanted to be with her and Sango was getting tired of waiting and having her heart broken time after time.

"Perhaps I should give her some time to settle down," replied Miroku, hoping he hadn't pushed his luck too far.

"Looks like she's really mad at you this time, baka," Inuyasha smirked as he started to head out towards the cave.

"Where are you going? I could come with you." Miroku was hoping to get out of sight for awhile. Knowing Sango, she was telling Kagome what he had done and the young girl from the future would be on him about it. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her tell him how mean and perverted he was being. He felt bad enough already.

"Sure, but don't do anything to scare the shit out of her," Inuyasha warned the monk.

They walked along in companionable silence as Inuyasha thought of the girl. He had decided on the name Hissori as it meant quiet or silent. It wasn't very original but he thought it suited her.

He was kind of surprised at himself. Normally he really wouldn't bother trying to help someone this much, but there was a lot about her that reminded him of himself when he was younger, so he had decided to at least try and get her comfortable enough to come to the village and stay there. There would be lots of people to help her better than him and she could make a life for herself.

When they got to the cave the girl looked out and saw Inuyasha bringing a human man with him. Her heart sank; there was only one reason that her lord brought other men to see her at the castle. _I suppose I shouldn't have expected differently,_ she sighed to herself._ I do owe him for not punishing me for stealing the food yesterday._

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped outside the small cave and sat in the same place he had yesterday as the girl crept out. Inuyasha placed the items on the ground in front of him. She stood, and looking at them with sadness, dropped what was left of her kimono, standing naked before them. Miroku's eyes widened in appreciation, _bit skinny for my tastes but not bad,_ he thought. Inuyasha was shocked and his face turned beat red. He saw a hungry look enter Miroku's eyes and bonked him on the head as he jumped up, taking off his fire rat coat and wrapping it around the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprise showing in his voice with his face still red.

The girl just tensed in his arms as she dropped her head and stared at the ground. Inuyasha took his arms from around the girl and stood back a bit. He left his coat covering her. "Here, I brought some food and something for you to wear," he rushed out quickly. His face started to go back to its normal color as he went back and picked up the food and kimono and passed it to her.

She took it and bowed low which caused Inuyasha to sigh. "I told you, you don't have to do that," he groaned. She straightened and nodded her head. She looked at what he had brought her. She couldn't believe that someone would bring her something and expect nothing in return. He just kept amazing her. She turned and went back into the cave and changed into the kimono which was slightly big on her. She was not as filled out as the demon slayer but it was comfortable and warm so she was happy to have it.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as they waited for the girl to finish changing. "So, now you're three timing," the dark haired boy joked, smiling slightly as his friend began to blush again.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to help someone. Why do you think those thoughts?" Inuyasha ground out angrily.

"Well, I don't have women dropping their clothes for me." He let out a small laugh this time as Inuyasha turned even redder.

Inuyasha grabbed his laughing friend by the front of his robes intent on wiping that smirk off his face when Hissori came out and watched fearfully.

Both males gawked at her, surprised to see how pretty the kimono made her look. It was a bit big here and there but the green color of the garment brought out the blueness of her eyes. She had tied her unruly hair back in a pony tail with the ribbon she had found in the pocket of the kimono and that showed off her high cheekbones and dainty facial features. Inuyasha suddenly realized they were staring when she lowered her eyes uncomfortably, and that he still held Miroku's robes.

He let go and stepped towards her a bit. "I thought you might like the name Hissori," he suggested shyly.

She looked at him and smiled beautifully, nodding her head enthusiastically. She didn't mind what he called her really, she was just glad to have a name of her own. She saw she had pleased him with her reaction and was glad. She began to think that maybe she had lucked out and that he would be a good master. She wasn't quite ready to go with him yet though and she was still nervous of the human male that was with him. She had noticed that hungry look he gave her as she stood before them earlier and she recognized what it meant.

"Well, we better go," said Inuyasha, realizing that he had been staring again. "Eat that food and I'll come back again tomorrow."

She nodded and was about to bow when she remembered that he didn't like that, so just stood smiling as he and the dark haired monk walked away. She went into her cave and began to eat heartily.

"Does Kagome know you're coming out here?" asked Miroku as they walked back towards the village.

"Yes of course she does, why would you ask that?" Inuyasha had told Kagome he was going to be bringing the girl food and try to get her to come to the village. Kagome had agreed, thinking it a good idea. He didn't tell Miroku that he hadn't asked Kagome to go with him and had, in fact dissuaded her, saying the girl would be too nervous with a bunch of people around.

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku who was giving him a strange look. "What?" yelled Inuyasha. He was getting extremely irritated with the way everyone was so surprised that he would help someone.

Miroku paid him no mind and instead asked, "Are you and Kagome getting along okay?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku surprised; this was not a question he was expecting. He frowned grumpily. "Why would you ask that? Of course we're getting along." He was still confused as to his feelings towards Kagome. He liked her but he also had feelings for Kikyo. Even though Kikyo was dead he wondered that if she could be brought back amongst the living, shouldn't he be with her? And if that was the case he didn't know what he should do about Kagome. He wasn't sure he could give her what she wanted and sometimes he wondered if she could give him what he needed as well.

Miroku let the matter drop but he was concerned for his two friends. He knew Kagome loved the hanyou and either Inuyasha didn't see it or he didn't want to see it. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that Inuyasha was being pretty nice to this Hissori, which was completely out of character for the normally grouchy half demon that really had no use for most humans.

What really surprised him today, though, was the idea that the white haired boy had thought about a name to give the girl. _What the hell is that about?_ He wondered. _Why would Inuyasha even bother?_ Most others, including Kagome, got relegated to wench and that was when he was in a good mood. _Maybe I'm just reading too much into this, he's probably just trying to help. The girl does look like she's had a pretty rough time._ Miroku decided to just forget about it. He changed the topic. "We should try and find the shards and Naraku again soon," he said to his dog eared friend as they entered the village.

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha distractedly. He actually hadn't thought about that since Hissori had appeared. He knew that Miroku was right, they had been here too long already but he didn't want to leave her alone. _Maybe I can get her to come with us_, Inuyasha thought. He would ask her tomorrow.

That night Inuyasha woke sitting up in the hut with his back against the wall, the Tetsusaiga across his lap. He could hear the rain coming down on the roof above. He thought of Hissori out in the small cave and quietly got up and slipped out the door. _I just want to make sure she's okay,_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the cave, slipping the sword into the belt at his waist.

When he got there he could see with his demon vision that the cave had probably three inches of water in it and Hissori was gone. He looked around and found her sitting under a tree, a big leaf over her head. She was sitting up, holding her knees to her chest soaking wet and shivering with her back against the trunk. He had a sudden flashback of when he was a young boy and alone on a similar night. He had done the exact same thing, sitting up through the night wet and cold, nobody caring if he lived or died. Inuyasha approached her and made sure she knew it was him. "Hissori, it's me, Inuyasha." He spoke softly.

She brought her big blue eyes up to him and he could see in her expression that she felt the same way he had those many years ago. That no one could care less if she was upon this earth._ I care,_ he thought surprising himself.

"Come on, let's go somewhere drier." He held out his hand for her to take. She surprised him by putting her hand in his after only a momentary hesitation.

He led her through the forest to a larger, deeper cave where the water couldn't drain into it. He set about trying to find any dry wood he could and lit a fire. Hissori sat before the flames shivering in her wet kimono. Inuyasha came and sat down behind her putting his arms around her. She tensed slightly hoping he wasn't going to do what had just run through her head.

"This will help keep us warm," he said, snuggling up to her a bit more.

She sighed and relaxed into his grip, her shivers decreasing. Soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep in her protector's embrace. Inuyasha sat up the whole night, strangely comfortable with this girl in his arms, listening to her breathe.


	5. The Warriors

Chapter 5: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo: The Warriors

Sensei – teacher/master

Kagome and the others were just getting up when the dark haired miko girl asked, "Where's Inuyasha?" She had seen that he wasn't by the door, which was his normal place to sleep, and had gone outside to look for him.

Miroku had known when Inuyasha left in the night and, thinking he was just going to take care of business, he had gone back to sleep. He realized upon waking this morning that Inuyasha had been gone all night. Miroku was a light sleeper and he knew that his friend would have awoken him, even if just momentarily if he had returned. The monk said nothing but deciding to go look for himself, went to the small cave by the springs.

Inuyasha and Hissori were just coming down the path as Miroku just entered the forest. The girl, seeing the monk, hid behind Inuyasha. "That's just Miroku," yawned Inuyasha, he was a bit tired from staying up all night. "He's nothing to worry about."

Hissori came out from behind Inuyasha and looked curiously at the robe clad man. If her new master said he was okay then she would believe him as he had proven to her that he was kind and caring, that he would do her no harm and let no harm befall her.

"What's going on?" asked Miroku curiously

"Hissori is going to come with us," said Inuyasha as he started back towards the village, Hissori a few steps behind. Miroku kept pace beside his friend.

"You mean she's going to stay at the village." Miroku was glad that Inuyasha had convinced her to come back.

"No, I mean she's going to come with us when we leave today."

Miroku looked askance at his friend. "Does Kagome know this?"

"What difference is it if she knows?" Inuyasha was really getting bugged about being asked about Kagome. "She'll find out when we get back. Why would she care?"

Miroku looked at his friend and thought, _you are so dense sometimes, Inuyasha._ If Kagome knew that the hanyou had spent the night out with this girl Miroku knew she would care a lot. He sighed at his friend's stupidity but knew he would not tell Kagome. It was none of his business and he was not the one to tell her.

When they returned to the village Sango, Kagome and Shippo had just about everything ready for them to leave. Inuyasha introduced them to Hissori telling them that she would be accompanying them, at least for now. They were a bit surprised that he would invite someone along without talking with them first but greeted Hissori warmly. She in turn bowed, still a bit nervous, but accepted their greetings with a smile and helped Sango finish packing up.

Inuyasha took Kagome aside and told her about what he knew of the girl so far. The teen girl was horrified that someone would purposely harm another enough to make is so they couldn't talk. "How do you know her name if she can't talk," she asked him.

Inuyasha, with a perfectly straight face, lied to Kagome for the first time ever. "She wrote her name on the ground so I could see." He didn't know why he lied about such a stupid thing but he didn't want Kagome to know he had given this girl a name.

"I thought maybe you could help her a bit," Inuyasha said to Kagome as he started to blush. "I mean you're good with people," he finished, looking at the ground. Kami knows she had helped him come out of his shell.

The young miko gave him one of her big happy smiles at the compliment. "I'll do my best," she told him cheerily.

The group left, Inuyasha in the lead, Hissori a few steps behind with Kagome beside her and Sango beside Kagome, Kirara on her shoulder. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder chatting away to their new guest about what they did and how brave he was while Miroku took up the rear, his staff rings chiming as he moved. Miroku had noticed that Sango, although polite, was not being as friendly towards him as normal. _Guess she's still mad. I'll have to make it up to her._

Days later they had managed to get another shard. They had had to fight a group of four large ugly demons with huge horns and claws. The leader had a shikon jewel embedded in his one horn that even the Tetsusaiga was unable to cut. Kagome had had to shoot the beast with one of her purifying arrows to retrieve it.

At first Hissori had been totally terrified, but then the more she watched the group fight from the relative safety of the tree line the less frightened she became. She was awed by the abilities and courage of the group and saw them all as great warriors. She decided that if she was to be with them, she should help as well. She did do most of the work at their campsites, keeping things cleaned up and in order. She often cooked, mended clothing and would clean anything Inuyasha brought back from his hunting excursions. This work she knew, as familiar to her as breathing, but now she wanted to do more.

She had listened when serving the food at her lord's feasts of the stories the men would tell of their great adventures but they were nothing compared to what this group did. _I must make myself more useful, I will learn to fight as well_.

With this thought firmly in her mind she made her clothing more comfortable to move in if she was to engage in battle. She discarded the sleeves of the kimono leaving her arms bare and cut two slits in the lower skirt, one on each side to allow more mobility for her legs. She also laced up the front so it fit much tighter to her small frame and kept her long hair in a braid to keep it out of her face. She now tried to decide what kind of weapon she should try to learn.

She watched the group over the days they were together, whenever they practiced or actually fought. She knew she would never be able to shoot an arrow like Kagome. She had tried to pick up Sango's boomerang and could barely budge it, so that was out. She didn't know any spells or illusions like the little fox. She had no way to get a sword and she would never think to touch master Inuyasha's so she watched the monk Miroku carefully. He had his great wind tunnel and spiritual power but he also had a staff. She watched the way he used it in battle and thought that was something she could learn to do. It was light, easy to carry and best of all, she could make one herself out of wood.

Inuyasha had watched as Hissori transformed from a scared rabbit into a more outgoing and confident girl. He had to give it to Kagome she sure knew how to help those wounded in their souls and hearts. He also really liked the new outfit she had made herself. It bothered him that she still would not meet his gaze and he had caught her almost bowing to him in supplication a few times. It confused him as to why she did that but what confused him more was the feelings he had when he was around her.

She made him feel relaxed in his own skin. Kikyo had loved him but had wanted him to become human for her. Kagome had told him she liked him just the way he was but she would still use the subjugation charm and not trust that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He had hoped that by now Kagome would have taken the beads off but she never even mentioned it. Hissori seemed to trust him implicitly and she made him feel like he wanted to be the best he could be and hold up to that trust. He would talk to her often about anything; sometimes gripping about Kagome or one of the others in their group, sometimes inconsequential things that happened to him that day and what his thoughts were on certain topics. She always listened as if anything he said was important. This was something not even his friends did, sometimes tuning him out, thinking him as only the brawn of their little group.

One evening he had watched as she had bolted up in her blankets, dripping in sweat, her eyes large with fear. He realized that she had had a nightmare and a really bad one at that. She had walked down to the stream they had been staying near to clean the sweat from her body and get a drink. He had approached and had tried to calm her. He told her about the nightmares he had had, telling her things of his past he had never told another soul and she had listened, never once looking at him with pity but with understanding. She knew exactly what he had gone through. They had spent the rest of that night by the stream both bearing their souls, him by voice her by gestures, gradually becoming closer.

Hissori had finally completed her staff and was more comfortable with all the members of the group, happy to think that she had found friends here. She had brought it to Miroku for inspection. He looked it over, feeling the balance of it as he practiced a few moves. It was lighter than his but strong and sturdy. "It's very good," he told her as he passed it back.

She tried the moves he had just done and pointing to him and then to her trying to get the idea to him that she wanted him to teach her to use it. Miroku was flattered that she was trying to emulate him. He didn't feel he was the strongest member of their group as far as fighting went, but he always gave it his best. He smiled, "You want me to teach you?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling happily.

"Alright, but I warn you, I'm a tough sensei," he joked. She stood tall and gave him a very formal bow indicating that she would do as she was instructed. Since then they had spent their free time practicing and getting to know each other better.

Miroku had tried his best to make things up with Sango and he had made some headway, or at least he had thought until the day she had approached him with a serious look on her face.

"Miroku, we need to talk," she said, making him begin to feel quite nervous. He had just given her a huge bouquet of picked flowers in the hopes of getting her to forgive him. He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"I just want to be friends, I have no interest in pursuing a relationship," she stated bluntly. She normally would never have been this bold but Kagome had told her that if she didn't want to be with Miroku she should be honest with him. After that last time of being humiliated she just couldn't carry on forgiving him and hoping he would come to his senses anymore.

"I still care for you but not in that way," she spoke, lowering her eyes.

"Sango, I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me." Miroku was feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"That's just it, I do forgive you," she sighed sadly "But you're never going to change, I cant' share you with every girl that catches your fancy and no matter how many times you say you won't do it, you will."

Miroku didn't know what to say to that. It was true, he would plead for Sango's forgiveness and she would give it, then he would be back to chasing other women around within the week. It just hit Miroku that he had really not been treating Sango fairly and he felt terrible. He also realized that she probably was right, he wouldn't stop.

"I understand, Sango, I'm so sorry," he said miserably.

"That's okay; I told you I forgave you. Friends?" she asked

"Always," he replied with a sad smile.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned and left him alone.


	6. Miroku and Inuyasha: Rivals

Chapter 6: Miroku and Inuyasha: Rivals

As the group continued on in their travels Inuyasha began to spend more and more time with Hissori and less and less time with Kagome. It happened so gradually that at first no one really noticed, not even Inuyasha.

Miroku was the one to finally notice first and he began to get jealous. He and Hissori had become close during the time they spent practicing her fighting skills. He had found her to be a great student. She usually remembered quite well the moves he was trying to teach her within a few tries.

In fact, her almost photographic memory was a survival skill. Her pervious lord and his son only giving an order once and expecting it to be obeyed to the exact letter; she had taught herself to be very observant and remember anything that was told to her almost word for word. She had learned her lesson young not to have to be told twice.

Miroku had come to really like her. She could not speak but she got her point across quite well with her facial expressions and hand gestures. He found she was quite intelligent and fun to be around so he looked forward to the time he spent with her. He had not tried to grab her ass, although he had wanted to, surprising himself in his wish to be taken seriously by her. Her new outfit, he thought, was pretty great on the eyes. She was beginning to fill it out quite nicely with all the food she was able to eat and the exercise she got with working with her staff kept her body quite toned. Her eyes now sparkled with the joy of living. So when Inuyasha began to take up more of her time, Miroku knew it was time to put a stop to it, not just for himself but for Kagome too. He knew the girl from the future loved the hanyou and he certainly didn't want his friend to be hurt yet again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked when he had a chance to talk to his friend alone.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" he asked, not quite sure what Miroku was talking about.

"I mean with Hissori, you spend a lot of time with her."

"No I don't, where did you get that idea from?" Inuyasha wasn't about to admit that he liked talking to Hissori.

"Yes you do, don't you think the others are going to notice? You practically ignore Kagome now." Miroku thought that by mentioning the raven haired girl Inuyasha would feel guilty.

Inuyasha did start to feel guilty. He had not carried Kagome on his back now for quite some time and if she was busy and not bothering him, he would go off with the other girl. He had not carried Hissori either but for some reason he couldn't explain, he did not want the quiet girl to see him with Kagome like that.

"What are you, her father or something? What's it to you?" Inuyasha was beginning to get angry that Miroku was making him feel guilty about this. _It's none of his damn business,_ he thought.

Miroku ignored the questions and boldly said "One would think you like Hissori better than Kagome."

Inuyasha eyes closed slightly in anger. _Do I? _he asked himself, wondering. "Watch your mouth monk," he growled to Miroku instead, in a low, dangerous voice.

Miroku saw that he wasn't denying it and he began to get angry. _He's got a good thing with Kagome and he doesn't even see it, he's broken her heart enough with Kikyo, now he wants to do it with Hissori?_ "You do know that Kagome loves you, you idiot," Miroku shouted angrily, clenching his fist at his side. He badly wanted to thump some sense into Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha knew that this was probably true, but he didn't really know how he felt about it. He mostly just tried to pretend that she just wanted to stay to help get the shards and that she wanted to be his friend. He figured he'd worry about it after the jewel was completed and Naraku defeated. His anger at Miroku for pointing this out to him made his do something he never thought he would do. He punched Miroku right in the mouth. Miroku fell back on the ground, surprise and shock written all over his face and put his hand to his now bleeding lip.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha furiously. He couldn't believe he had just hit him. He got to his feet, "Inuyasha, you are a real asshole," he then turned and stalked away.

Inuyasha immediately felt guilt and shame at what he had done and ran after Miroku. "Hey, I'm sorry, you just got me so mad," he apologized to his friends retreating back.

Miroku stopped and turned to face Inuyasha. "What would you say if I told you I liked Hissori?" he asked, still angry and hurt that his friend would hit him.

Inuyasha just stared at him. He decided he would not like that at all. "Do you like her?" he asked cautiously.

Miroku, still upset, blurted out "Yes, I like her…a lot." He emphasized 'a lot'.

"What about Sango?" asked Inuyasha, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed how Miroku felt about Hissori. Usually the monk made it quite plain whom he liked as he was normally chasing them around grabbing their butts. He knew Miroku hadn't done that with Hissori because he had been watching.

"Sango isn't interested in a relationship like that," Miroku retorted, surprising himself that it didn't bother him to say that as much as he thought it would.

The way he said that made Inuyasha start to get angry again. "And you think Hissori would be interested in a relationship like that?" He sure hoped not, at least not with Miroku anyways.

Miroku sighed; he had not even made a pass at Hissori and actually had no idea of her feelings for him. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I think I'd like to find out. He hesitated and then asked, "What about you Inuyasha, do you like her that way as well?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure; his thoughts were confusing to him. He really did like Kagome and didn't want to hurt her, but did he love her? He wasn't sure. Did he love Kikyo? He thought he did but since he had been spending time with Hissori he didn't even think of the undead miko. Even Kagome had not had that effect on him. He only knew he was completely comfortable with the mute girl, able to tell her anything without shame or regret. Did that mean he loved Hissori? He didn't know that either but thinking of her with someone else made him feel empty inside and he didn't like that at all. He as well had no idea of how Hissori felt and that was a problem for Inuyasha, he didn't know how to find out. Seeing as he didn't want to be rejected by her, he certainly wasn't going to come right out and ask her.

The silence lasted so long that Miroku thought Inuyasha wasn't going to answer and began to turn to walk away when he said, "I don't know how I feel, it…it's so confusing," he mumbled out, with his head down and his bangs hiding his eyes. "I just know I like being with her…she understands me."

He had said this so quietly that Miroku almost didn't hear. When it registered he said, "If this is how you truly feel, you must tell Kagome, she has the right to know."

Inuyasha said nothing, he just drooped his ears. How was he to tell Kagome that he liked Hissori and her and Kikyo, it was just not something he could do. Miroku sighed again feeling sad for his hanyou friend, but he wasn't going to miss a chance with Hissori waiting for Inuyasha to figure things out. He then realized that he and Inuyasha were heading down a path that could split them apart.


	7. Miroku: The Clueless Romantic

Chapter 7: Miroku: The Clueless Romantic

Hissori and Miroku had just finished working on her skills with the staff. She was slightly out of breath and her face was warm and flushed with the exertion of trying to keep up with the more experienced monk.

"You are improving," complimented Miroku; he too was a bit flushed.

Hissori gave him a huge smile. She really wanted to do well and make Miroku proud. She found him to be a great teacher, kind and patient when she made mistakes but not going easy on her either. She couldn't believe that a few weeks ago she had been afraid of him. He had treated her with respect and he made her happy with his joyful attitude on life.

He had told her about his wind tunnel when she had touched his hand with a curious look on her face. She knew that he could die young, before having a family, which was something he told her he wanted. She understood the fear that he carried of dying. She had felt that way most of her life, especially after the old lord had died.

Having a family and children of her own was something that had been a secret wish of Hissori's as well but sadly, one she knew would not come true. After a particularly vicious evening with her lord she had had to go to the healer, the old woman telling her that she had been so badly torn that children would never be in her future. When the lord found out he couldn't have been more pleased. Now, he could do as he wished, not that he hadn't before, without the worry of illegitimate heirs. She had then become his favourite bed mate.

She really liked Miroku, the first time ever that she had thought of a man in that way, but knowing he wanted a family she couldn't provide made her sad._ He would never want something like me. I cannot offer him what he wants,_ she thought unhappily, but that did not make her like him any less.

She was very fond of Inuyasha as well but she felt that he was leader and a great hero and therefore far above her station. He was master and she was slave, even if they were friends. She was not ever going to be in his league, besides her friend Kagome loved him. She felt the hanyou and human girl were a good match, both complementing each other perfectly. She knew that although Inuyasha was confused about his feelings, that he truly did love the miko. He just needed to figure that out too.

Miroku approached her as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a drink of water. He stood looking at her in a peculiar manner and she looked back at him curiously, passing him the water gourd. She watched as he took a drink, a bit of water spilling from his mouth and running off his chin onto his neck to drip under his robe. She got a funny feeling in her stomach she had never experienced before and looked away, her face flushing just a bit redder than it already was.

"Will you come somewhere with me this evening?" he asked politely.

Hissori nodded her head wondering what he wanted. She tried to ask him with her eyes, he picked up on her small signal.

"It's a surprise," he smiled mischievously. "I want to show you something."

She shook her head at his boyishness, smiling, and then again nodded affirmatively.

They headed back towards the camp site they had set up. They were going to be heading north; Kagome had felt that a shard was in that direction but for now they had decided to stop and rest for the day and move on again tomorrow.

Inuyasha had been watching Hissori and Miroku sparring and had been impressed at the improvement in the girl's fighting skills. He wished it was him teaching her instead of Miroku and felt a stab of jealousy. He had left before they had finished. He had been trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him and the three women in his life since that day he had fought with Miroku, and so had spent more time on his own over the past few days. Kagome had been worried for him, "Is there something I could do to help you, Inuyasha. You seen out of sorts," she offered.

"No. There's some things I need to figure out," he had told her.

Kagome wondered what was wrong, but honoured his request to be by himself for awhile. "I'm here if you want to talk, Inuyasha." He hadn't answered, thinking that there was someone he would like to talk to but it wasn't her.

When Miroku and Hissori entered the camp area Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kirara were there, Inuyasha had gone off by himself but had not gone too far in case any demons were about. Hissori went and sat with her two girl friends.

This was the first time that she actually had some real honest friends as most of the other slaves thought she had been getting preferential treatment from being the lord's favourite concubine. They also thought she was a bit dumb as she couldn't speak. She had never bothered to try and change their minds.

She absolutely looked up to Kagome and Sango. She never knew women could be so strong and they were her inspiration. Kagome, especially, with her kindness and strength of spirit, was who she looked up to the most.

She had been nervous the first time they had gone to the hot springs together. She of course, had bathed with the other slaves in the castle but they were as scarred as she and she thought Sango and Kagome would think less of her for allowing herself to be so brutalized. Something she knew they would have fought against and she had not.

They had been shocked at the many lash marks on her back but then Sango had shown her the scar she bore from her own brother's sickle when she saw that Hissori had been ashamed. She had felt compassion for Sango when the female slayer had told her that she would not and could not kill her brother, even though he was being used by the evil demon they were eventually going to fight. The two girls had asked Hissori what had happened to her and she had tried as best she could to explain but she wasn't sure if they totally understood. She again wished for the millionth and one time she could speak.

Shippo joined the girls and kept them entertained with his illusions which Hissori never tired of seeing. Shippo used that to his advantage and soon Kagome and Sango were ready to bop him on the head but of course they would not. The girls got up and began to prepare the evening meal leaving Shippo to go and bother Miroku.

Kagome and Sango had noticed that there seemed to be a tension between Inuyasha and Miroku. Both girls had asked the boys what the problem was but neither would tell.

"You should go and make up with Miroku, he's your friend, Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

Sango had told the same to Miroku. Both men had given non-committal grunts.

Inuyasha finally appeared and they all sat down to eat. The hanyou growled to low for anyone to hear when Miroku sat by Hissori. After everything was cleaned up Kagome went to try to talk to the half demon again and find out what was going on and why he was being overly grumpy. She couldn't figure out what had caused the rift between him and Miroku but she was hoping to fix it.

Miroku took that opportunity to ask Hissori to come with him. He took her though the forest for quite awhile and she was beginning to think that he was lost when they came out upon a huge field of tall grass blowing in the wind. The stars were just coming up and the half moon in the sky cast a soft glow on the scene. She looked as him with a question in her eyes. "Wait, watch and see," he said excitedly.

They sat on the grass and soon small lights began to flick off and on in the grass, they rose in the air and more and more joined them. Soon the field looked like it was being coated in drops of light. It was the most marvellous thing Hissori had ever seen in her life. She looked to Miroku with awe. _What a wonderful thing to show me,_ she thought. He looked into her blue eyes with his violet ones and she saw his countenance soften. She held her breath as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back shyly putting her hands on the front of his robes.

Miroku tried to deepen the kiss but then felt her stiffen and pull back. He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry," he apologized, thinking that maybe she didn't like him that way after all, he had been so sure though. _She probably likes Inuyasha; they've spent more time together, _he thought miserably turning his head from her in his embarrassment.

She pulled the sleeve of his robe, she did not mean to offend him and tried to explain by laying her hand on his face when he turned towards her that she had liked what he had done but was too nervous to go further. This was the first time she actually wanted to kiss a man and she wanted to take it slow to understand these new feelings within her. He didn't seem to get it as he again turned his head away. She sighed in frustration and then pulled his sleeve again. This time when he turned she kissed him, holding his face with both her hands. She pulled back and looked into his eyes begging him to understand.

"Do you like me?" he asked, holding his breath for her answer. She nodded and smiled,

"Do you like Inuyasha?" again he held his breath. She looked at him with a bit of confusion on her face and nodded again. Of course she liked Inuyasha he was her friend and had helped her when no one else would, she felt extremely close to him.

She saw a look of hurt cross his face and then it hit her. _He is asking me if I 'like like' him._ She pointed to him and to her and she gave him a small kiss. She then pointed to herself and then put her fingers on her head to imitate ears. She then shook her head no.

"Inuyasha has not tried to kiss you?" Miroku guessed.

She nodded her head, as that was true, and then put her hands out, waving her fingers, coaxing him to keep guessing. It finally dawned on Miroku. "You do not want to kiss Inuyasha," he almost shouted, happy as she nodded yes, putting her thumb in the air.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her in a big hug, when she started gasping for air he relaxed his grip and blushed, "Opps, sorry," he said, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again this time not pushing too fast. He had finally got it.


	8. Inuyasha: The Fool

Chapter 8: Inuyasha: The Fool

Inuyasha went off with Kagome when she asked to speak with him. She had tried a few minutes of normal conversation, but getting nothing but grunts she decided to get to the point. "Inuyasha, you must tell me what is going on with you and Miroku. Why are you angry with each other?"

"We're not angry," he replied sulkily, not wanting to tell her what had happened.

"Yes you are. I want to help. Come on Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She put her hand on his arm and tried to look into his eyes.

He turned his head away from her, "This is between Miroku and me; we can work it out on our own." He shrugged her hand off his arm.

"It doesn't look like you two are doing a good job of that," she said a bit angrily. _Why won't he tell me? Why doesn't he trust me? _She thought sadly. "I just want to help Inuyasha, please, you know you can tell me anything," she softened her voice.

"That's part of the problem, you can't help with this," he retorted, just wanting her to drop the whole thing. He did not want to explain, that while he had told Hissori all his secrets, he didn't think Kagome would understand. He thought she would pity him and Inuyasha hated to be pitied.

"You two have been best friends for a long time, you can't just throw that away," continued Kagome, wondering just what Inuyasha found so hard to tell her. _They must have had a really bad fight, what could it have been about?_ She had never seen Miroku and Inuyasha act so angry with each other and she hoped they hadn't said things that couldn't be taken back.

"I'm not throwing anything away. Just drop it, Kagome," exasperation was clearly showing in his voice as he tried to walk away.

Kagome ran up, standing in front of him to block his way. "Inuyasha, why do you do this? Don't you know we are all your friends, that you can trust us?"_ Trust me,_ she thought. She was beginning to get mad at his stubbornness. _I can be just as stubborn as you, Inuyasha._ "I'm just going to ask Miroku," Kagome informed him firmly.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's arm roughly. "Just stay out of it, it's none of your damn business," he said, getting angry that she was pushing this so much.

She looked at him shocked and then she got mad. "Inuyasha you're such an idiot! SIT!"

Just as she said that word, Inuyasha saw Miroku and Hissori returning out of the forest together as he hit the dirt in front of Kagome. Something in Inuyasha snapped. He didn't know if it was seeing Miroku and Hissori together or if it was because Hissori had seen him being subjugated, but the anger and bitterness rose in his throat like bile. As soon as he was able, he jumped up and yelled right in Kagome's face "Take these damn things off, NOW!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome was so angry she couldn't believe Inuyasha was acting this way. She didn't notice the hurt look in his eyes as he hit the ground again.

He again rose, and looking at her straight in the eyes said, "Kagome, if you can't accept me without fucking sitting me all the time, I don't want to be with you. Accept me as I am or go home and don't come back." He had said this quietly but firmly, anger and hurt glittering in his golden eyes.

Kagome was shocked, tears began to well in her eyes as she turned and ran. _How could he say that so seriously? He really meant it; I could see it in his eyes. _ She was so hurt by his words that it didn't occur to her to just remove the necklace.

Miroku and Hissori just stood shocked at what had happened. Hissori felt so bad for Inuyasha when Kagome had made him fall prostrate in front of her. This was only the second time she had seen this and she realized it was the prayer beads around his neck and that word Kagome had used that had caused it. It reminded her of all the times she had to bow on the ground in front of her lord against her will. She couldn't believe her friend Kagome would do such a thing to someone she supposedly loved.

She ran to Inuyasha and tried to take the beads off from around his neck, they wouldn't budge. She had tears of anger in her eyes as she continued to try and break them when Inuyasha put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Only Kagome can take them off," he told her softly, his face blushing red in shame. He looked up into Hissori's eyes and thought this was who he wanted to be with, he didn't want Kikyo; he didn't want Kagome. At this moment, he just wanted Hissori. He saw Miroku approaching with a frown on his face and not even thinking, he grabbed Hissori and leapt off into the night leaving an angry, yelling monk behind.

He finally stopped at a cave inside a hill overlooking a waterfall. He placed Hissori down and sat, feelings of sadness and regret coming off him so strongly that even Hissori could feel it. She went to him and put her arms around him, she then turned him so he could see her. She pointed at him, then put her hands over her heart, and finally pointed back the way they had come.

Inuyasha understood immediately "I don't know if I love her," he spoke miserably. "I just know I want to be with you"

Hissori was shocked. She had no idea that Inuyasha felt this way about her._ I'm just a slave, he should be with Kagome, she's much better for him than me, and I like Miroku. _ Even though she was angry with Kagome for sitting Inuyasha she knew they belonged together. She again repeated her actions trying to relay to him that she knew, even if he didn't, that he did love Kagome or it wouldn't hurt him so much when they fought. Didn't he realize that when he talked to her the conversation almost always turned to Kagome?

She tried a different tactic. She pointed towards where Kagome was then her heart and then to him.

"I don't think so, not anymore." This thought really bothered him and he began to weep silently._ Kami, what have I done?_ He was just so tired of not being trusted to be himself and these beads were a reminder of that mistrust.

Hissori again wrapped her arms around the hanyou in sympathy of his misery. She wished she could convey to him what she knew was in his heart, but that he didn't see himself.

"Do you love me, Hissori?" he asked, after getting control of himself. She again looked into his eyes; she was not going to lie to him. She pointed between herself and him and then crossed her fingers, trying to tell him that she felt close to him and cared for him deeply. She then put her hand over her heart and mouthed the word no looking him directly in his eyes to see if he understood. She saw his eyes lose a little of their light and she was sorry she had hurt him. He had helped her in so many ways and she felt she had betrayed him.

"You love Miroku," he intoned in a deadpan voice.

She shrugged her shoulders. She liked Miroku but she didn't know if she loved him or not. It was too soon to tell, their relationship just basically starting this evening.

"I've been such a fool. Miroku tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen."

Hissori looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She pointed towards Kagome and pulled him from the ground, trying to tell him to go after her and make it right.

"Yeah we probably should go back," he agreed dejectedly. He was beginning to realize that maybe his feelings for Kagome were stronger than he thought, as thinking about her following his orders to leave forever was making him feel like life just wasn't worth living.

Hissori grabbed his hand in hers and placed their hands between them giving his a large squeeze. She looked into his eyes with all the care and gratitude she could muster. She wanted him so much to understand that she would always be there for him and that he wasn't alone, that he was her first and truest friend.

"Thanks Hissori," he said. "You always understand."


	9. Hissori: The Peacemaker

Chapter 9: Hissori: The Peacemaker

When Inuyasha and Hissori returned to the camp an angry Miroku came stalking over. Hissori stopped him from running over and punching Inuyasha by putting both of her hands on his shoulders. She shook her head at him and then opening and closing her fingers on her thumb tried to convey to him to talk to Inuyasha. Some of the anger left his eyes, "Alright, for you I'll talk to him." Hissori nodded, smiled and then left to find Kagome.

"What were you trying to do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked stiffly. He was pretty upset that the half demon had tried to run off with his Hissori.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking," replied Inuyasha with his head bowed.

"Apparently." Some of Miroku's anger was beginning to dissipate looking at his miserable friend.

"I've really fucked things up, Miroku, I'm sorry. Everything was just so damn confusing." Inuyasha sighed letting out a large breath of air.

"You said, was confusing, have you figured things out now?" Miroku hoped that he finally had come to his senses.

"I think, some of it anyways." He had come to see that Hissori liked Miroku and that maybe he had stronger feelings for Kagome than he had thought. _Maybe my attraction to Hissori was because we were so alike, having gone through some bad things in our life. _

"Well?" Miroku asked, curious as to what Inuyasha had figured out.

"Hissori really likes you, you know," he replied instead. He was still uncomfortable talking about his feelings to anyone other than Hissori.

"Well I really like her too," Miroku stated, looking to see how Inuyasha would react.

Inuyasha sighed again. "I've probably ruined things with Kagome, she'll never speak to me again," he said morosely.

"She is pretty upset, but Kagome will forgive you, she loves you Inuyasha, although sometimes I can't figure out why," he gave a small grin. He could never stay mad at anyone for long. He looked at his friend and then asked. "Do you love Kagome?"

"Yeah, I think I do. When I thought of all that we've been through, all that's she's helped me with. She's always stuck by me no matter what, she accepts me for me; a hanyou everyone thought was worthless. I can't think of life without her."

"What of Kikyo?" Miroku knew this could be a sticking problem between Inuyasha and Kagome if things didn't change.

"I know I made her a promise, but I can't keep it. I want to be with Kagome."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said," Miroku clasped his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. "Now, go tell Kagome."

Meanwhile, Hissori had found Kagome with Sango. She could tell that her friend had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains on her cheek. She sat right in front of Kagome and put her fingers on her head, her signal for puppy ears, then put her hand on her heart and pointed to Kagome.

"No he doesn't, he doesn't want me to be here," she wailed, breaking out in a fresh batch of tears. Sango held her while she cried.

Hissori sighed loudly; _these two can be so stupid! _ She thought to herself. She got up and putting her fingers on her head again she began to wander around from one place to the other with a confused look on her face.

"He's walking around?" questioned Sango, trying to figure out what Hissori was trying to tell them.

Hissori shook her head and then came over and rolled her eyes around in her head.

"He's crazy?" This time it was Kagome who tried to guess wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hissori thought this might be true in this instance, but that was not what she was trying to convey. She sighed again and putting her finger on her chin pretended to be thinking.

"He was thinking," said Sango, smiling when Hissori put her thumb up. She then pointed to Kagome.

"He was thinking about me?" she asked, a bit surprised. Again Hissori put her thumb up while nodding her head. She again did the 'Inuyasha loves Kagome' signs praying that the girl would catch on.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked, still unsure.

Hissori opened and closed her fingers on her thumb in the talking gesture.

"He told you?" Kagome was shocked. _Why won't he tell me then?_ She asked herself sadly.

Hissori nodded her head affirmatively. She then made an angry face.

"He was angry," Sango correctly guessed, thinking, _he is usually angry about something or another, that's normal._

Hissori drew her hands around her neck where Inuyasha's prayer beads were then she put her right hand above her left hand and brought her right hand down hard upon it.

"He was mad I sat him," stated Kagome, at the time she thought he really deserved it but thinking now she realized she had done it out of anger. She was mad that he wouldn't talk to her and she knew he had a hard time expressing himself. _Why did I do that, I should have been more understanding._ Her face showed her regret.

Hissori nodded, f_inally, a breakthrough._ Again Hissori drew her hands around her neck and then pointed at Kagome; she made a gesture as if she was lifting the necklace up over her head, looking at her friend with a question in her eyes.

"You think I should take the necklace off."

Hissori nodded and Sango spoke up. "Do you really think he needs it now, Kagome? He always protects us to his best ability and he's changed, he's not like he was." Sango agreed with Hissori on this matter. She didn't think that Inuyasha deserved to be sat half the time that he was, and that Kagome, even if she did it unknowingly, took advantage of the subjugation spell from time to time.

_Please trust him Kagome, take it off_, thought Hissori trying to push her thoughts into the other girls head. Kagome began to think of all the times she had sat Inuyasha, most were minor irritations or times when she was angry. Few were actual times when she thought he would really hurt someone. She began to cry again, this time, tears of shame and regret.

When she had finished, and regained control of herself, she got up, and wiping the last of her tears with a determined look on her face said, "Where is he, I want to talk to him."

Said hanyou was just approaching the group of girls with Miroku by his side. He stopped in front of Kagome, not sure what to say, and embarrassed that everyone was just standing there watching. Hissori saw that he was uncomfortable and grabbed Miroku's and Sango's hands and began to drag them away, throwing a smile back across her shoulder at the couple.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized, when the others had left, lowering his head and keeping his eyes firmly affixed to the ground. "I've been a real jerk. I was just really confused."

_That's what Hissori was trying to say,_ Kagome realized. "Oh, Inuyasha," cried out Kagome, going to him and throwing her arms around him. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed, "I'm sorry too, I should never have sat you like that."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her lovely scent. _How could I have been so stupid, I do love her, I could have lost her_, he thought miserably.

Kagome then reached up, releasing herself from his embrace, and placing her hands on the beaded necklace pulled it off over his head and placed it in his hands. "I trust you Inuyasha, I love you the way you are, I don't want to force you to do anything."

Inuyasha was shocked he hadn't expected this from her at all. He looked into her soft brown eyes which shone with all the love and trust she had for him. "I love you Kagome," he said "Please stay with me."

This time when Kagome embraced him, their lips came together of their own accord. The three people watching in the bushes gave a huge sigh of relief and then snuck off to give the couple privacy.


	10. Miroku and Hissori: Engaged

Chapter 10: Miroku and Hissori: Engaged

They had just finished battling another demon and had managed to acquire the two shards it had in its arms. Hissori was elated, she had been able to help and had kept the monster occupied with her staff, Miroku beside her, while Inuyasha and the others had brought him down and taken the shards. She had a huge bruise on her shoulder where the demon had been able to get in a hit and Miroku was quite concerned. She shrugged it off; bruises were nothing new to her so she tried to tell him not to worry.

Sango had realized that Miroku and Hissori were together. At first, she hadn't minded because she thought that Miroku was just doing it to get her jealous. And even if he wasn't, it wouldn't last, as he would be off chasing other women as always.

As time passed, she came to see that Miroku didn't even look to other women at all. Even when they stopped at a village, Miroku using his charm to get them a place to stay for the night, he ignored one girl that was flirting with him openly in favour of Hissori. Sango began to feel hurt. _Why couldn't he have done that for me? I would have married him, bore his children. What was wrong with me?_ Sango tried to hide her feelings as best as possible but Kagome noticed her friend's unhappiness.

"Sango, what's wrong?" asked Kagome one day when they were alone.

"Have you noticed how Miroku is with Hissori?" she asked back to Kagome.

"Does that bother you? I thought you didn't want to be with Miroku any more?"

"I thought I didn't either, but I'm not sure," mumbled Sango, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Sango, I'm so sorry." Kagome put her arms around her friend. The young girl had noticed how close Hissori and Miroku were getting and had been glad for the two of them but she didn't want to see Sango unhappy.

"I want Miroku to be happy, but I just wish it could have been with me," Sango uttered sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kagome continued to hold her friend until she felt better, neither noticing Hissori who had been coming to find them, and had heard the whole thing.

Hissori felt terrible, she had no idea that Sango liked Miroku in that way. Any time she had seen them together Sango had been formal with him or had slapped him in anger when he had grabbed her ass. Hissori could see the reason behind slapping him in the face for that, but then she began to wonder. _Maybe Miroku did that because he liked Sango. He hasn't even tried to do anything more than kiss me a few times, maybe he still has feelings for her._

Even though Hissori had wanted to take things slow with Miroku she had begun to be more willing to go a bit further with him and had tried to let him know that. The last time he kissed her, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and had brought her tongue up to his lips to encourage him to kiss her deeper. He hadn't responded and it had left her feeling a bit hurt.

Miroku, in fact, had wanted very badly to do more, but was afraid she would pull away so had decided to hold himself back for a bit longer until he was sure it was what she wanted. He had been thinking about it a great deal and tonight he was going to talk to her about it when he could get her off to himself.

Later that evening, Miroku sitting by the fire with Hissori, had again told her how much he wanted a family when all the fighting was over. He asked "Is this something you would be interested in?" foregoing his usual 'will you bear my child' spiel, as he really wanted her to take him seriously. He had learned his lesson the hard way with Sango and didn't want a repeat.

She looked at him with her blue eyes full of sadness. _How can I tell him this?_ She thought to herself. He noticed her hesitation and frowned slightly.

She put her hand on her belly and then shook her head, large tears beginning to escape from her eyes.

"You do not want children?" he asked confused, he saw how she was with Shippo and had thought she would make a fine mother.

She nodded her head to tell him that yes she would love to have children, she then reached out and picked up a leaf, she held her belly and then tore the leaf to pieces, shaking her head no as she held her arms up as if she was holding an infant. Her breath was now hitching in her chest trying to hold herself back from crying.

Miroku's eyes went big and round, "You cannot bear children," he said quietly, taking her hands in his and looking sadly into her eyes.

Hissori lowered her eyes and cried silently. _Now he won't want me._ This thought just made her cry more and her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Miroku put his arms around her feeling her pain. He did want children someday but there were so many orphans that maybe adoption was the way to go. He wanted to be with Hissori, he had come to love her and hated to see such misery upon her. "Well maybe we could adopt some children," he smiled, holding her back so he could look at her.

She looked at him hopefully. _Did he say 'we'?_ She wiped her tears and smiled up at him nodding her head. Miroku looked deeply into her eyes and then brought his lips to hers, this time when she asked with her tongue to enter he willing opened his mouth and took over the kiss.

When they broke apart, Hissori looked up to him her head spinning in a lovely hazy way. There was something she needed to know before they went any further. She stood, as he looked at her in confusion, and pretended to throw a boomerang drawing a question mark in the air.

"Sango?" he questioned looking at her trying to figure out what she wanted to know.

She nodded yes and then pointed at him and again drew her question mark.

"You want to know about me and Sango?" She again nodded yes and sat down looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

He told her about how he had asked the slayer in the past to bear his children and become his wife. He also told her how he hadn't taken her answer seriously and had chased after many women without worry of the young woman's feelings and how that had hurt her. He told Hissori that Sango didn't want to be with him so he had decided to carry on with his life. He then hit her with a bombshell, "I love you, Hissori I want you to be my wife. Will you say yes? I promise you'll never regret it."

Hissori was shocked but so happy, she tried to laugh, but of course no sound came out, as she flew into Miroku's arms nodding up and down so fast that she began to get dizzy. Miroku laughed for the both of them as he returned her hug. For the moment Hissori forgot what she had heard between Sango and Kagome as Miroku's lips claimed hers once more.


	11. Hissori: Abducted

Chapter 11: Hissori: Abducted

"I have something to tell you all," stated Miroku a few days later when the gang was resting for the evening.

Everyone looked curiously to him as he took Hissori's hand in his. "Hissori and I are going to be married," he said, smiling lovingly at her.

At first nobody said anything and Miroku looked to them in confusion. "This is good news guys," he semi-joked, wondering why everyone was so quiet.

Kagome was the first to come to her senses, and grabbing Miroku and giving him a large hug, she said cheerily, "Congratulations! I hope you both will be very happy." She then went to Hissori and gave her a large hug.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku in a head lock and began to rub his knuckles over the top of his head. "That's great, Miroku!" He then leaned down and whispered in his ear sternly, "You better treat her right or you'll have to deal with me monk." Miroku looked up to him worriedly as Inuyasha let him go; he only saw a smiling hanyou.

Sango hid her hurt and also hugged and congratulated the happy couple. Hissori saw how Sango felt before she was able to hide her emotions. _I'm sorry Sango, but he loves me. I know I'm being selfish but I don't care, I'm not going to give him up,_ she thought knowing that the two of them were never going to be as close as they once were.

"When are you going to tie the knot?" Kagome asked.

"We'd like to get married as soon as we're able. We were hoping the next time we got back to the village we could plan a small ceremony," Miroku told them. Miroku wanted so badly to be with Hissori that he had decided not to wait for some final battle with Naraku that could be a long time in coming.

Days later they found themselves at a small village that had a snake demon terrorizing the people. Kagome said they should help them, Inuyasha seeing it as a waste of time as the demon didn't have a shard. "It will only take us a few days to track the demon and dispose of it." Miroku agreed with Kagome.

"Feh," Inuyasha grumped, hoping it wouldn't take them that long. He didn't really mind helping the villagers but all these side trips kept them from completing their main goal.

They worked their way through the village, Inuyasha trying to sniff out the demon which had some way to hide its scent. It was making Inuyasha extremely crabby as he kept losing the trail. "We'll have to sit up tonight and wait for it to show itself." He stood up, getting tired of crawling around on the ground.

The snake demon itself, hearing of the half demon and his companions had decided to keep his head down, hoping the group would give up and leave. He had a good thing going here scaring the villagers into giving him food, and he knew he would be no match for them.

As he watched them trying to find him, he kept up his concealment spell. It was beginning to get harder and harder to maintain and he was thinking of just moving on to another village when he began to realize that he recognized the dark haired, blue eyed girl. She was Lord Aku's favourite slave girl.

He had been a spy for the lord until Aku had banished him from his castle for some infraction the snake wasn't even sure about. The girl looked well and fit, unlike how he had seen her before, but he knew it was her. _Perhaps if I tell him about her, I will gain favour and be allowed back,_ he thought, remembering the easy life he had enjoyed at the castle. Smiling to himself at his good luck he slithered off to tell his old master.

Inuyasha was completely frustrated. He couldn't find the snakes scent at all now. "Maybe he ran away, let's just go," he grumbled to Kagome who was riding Kirara. She had gone with him to help him search using Kirara to look over the terrain below.

"We can't go until we know for sure, Inuyasha, keep trying, I know you'll find him," she replied confidently, asking Kirara to rise again.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and continued to search, moving further and further away from the village.

The lord's guards were riding fast to the village, coming in from the opposite side that Inuyasha and Kagome were. They saw the girl as they rode in with a monk, a demon slayer and a small fox demon. Dismounting their horses, they quickly surrounded the group.

"Give us the girl and nobody needs to get hurt," the leader of the guards commanded.

"You will be the only ones to get hurt if you pursue this," said Miroku menacingly, stepping between the man and Hissori.

Hissori recognized this man and was terrified. She had no idea that they were so close to her old masters territory. The day she had left she had ran in no particular direction and had become disorientated and lost within a few minutes. She saw how Miroku and Sango tried to protect her and her fear gave way to anger. She was not going back without a fight. She raised her staff and stepped up between her friend and fiancée, determined not to be a victim any more.

The guards immediately began to attack, raising their swords and beating Miroku and Sango back while their leader engaged the slave girl. Miroku yelled at Shippo to run and try to find Inuyasha.

The man was impressed with the girl's skill but she was no match for him with his long years of training and his superior strength. She managed to stave him off for awhile, using her staff to block his moves but she was on the defensive and he brought his sword against her again and again until he managed to cut her staff in two. He then used the hilt of his sword and hit her directly in the stomach bringing her to her knees, the breath knocked out of her. He grabbed her by the hair and hit her hard over the head with his fist.

Miroku and Sango were battling the other guards trying not to kill them, and this was their weakness. The guards had no such qualms about killing and attacked ferociously, managing to keep the two friends away from their leader and the girl. Miroku was being pushed back again, he grabbed for his gauntlet as he saw the captain of the guards hit Hissori in the stomach.

"No, Miroku, they're human, you can't!" yelled Sango as she swung her sword blocking one guard and kicking out at another that approached her sending him flying backwards.

Miroku swung his staff out and connected to one of the guards heads, knocking him unconscious and giving him an opening but it was too late. "Hissori!" he yelled as he saw the leader grab the unconscious girl and lift her onto his horse before riding away at full speed.

With their leader quickly disappearing, the other guards left the battle, also leaping onto their horses and following the path their leader had taken.

"We have to find Inuyasha, he can track them," Sango said forcefully, grabbing Miroku's arm to try to stop him from following on foot.

Kagome on Kirara saw Shippo running through the forest. She had finally agreed to come back to the village as they could not see or smell the demon at all. Kirara landed in front of the heavily panting fox child. "Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Miroku, Sango," he panted, "they're trying to take Hissori," he finally managed to get out.

Inuyasha appeared just at the end of the conversation. "Who's trying to take Hissori?" he asked, confused as to what the kit was trying to say.

"Men…they want her…come help." Shippo collapsed on the ground, exhausted from running all the way tracking Inuyasha. Kagome picked the little boy up and put him in front of her on Kirara before taking to the sky.

Inuyasha practically flew back to the village arriving to find Miroku and Sango before Kirara, Kagome and Shippo appeared.

"They went towards the east, hurry, they have Hissori," said an agitated Miroku. Sango and Miroku leapt onto Kirara with Shippo, Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back as they went as quickly as they could to follow the guards.


	12. Love's Harderst Lesson

Final Chapter - Thanks to L.M. Frick for her help in betaing many of the chapters in this story. Also a huge thanks to Eternal Shade for giving me so many nice reviews  gives you big hug Now on with the story!

Chapter 12: Love's Hardest Lesson

"Did you lay a false trail?" asked the captain guard to the snake demon.

"Yesss," hissed the demon smiling. He was pleased that his lord had allowed him to return to the castle and was doing his best to please him so he wouldn't be banished again or worse. Since he had last seen the lord, Aku had gone quite mad as far as he could tell. He was actually more of a sadist than he had been before and everyone, even some of his long time guards, feared for their lives on a daily basis.

"Good, I'm returning to the castle with this bitch." The captain had to knock Hissori out again and he was not pleased.

When she awoke and realized that she was on the back of a horse with him she had fought like a wildcat, punching, kicking, biting and scratching, trying anything to get away. Worse for his mood, she had almost succeeded. The guard had cut her arm to gain blood for the snake demon to lay down another trail leading away from the castle in case anyone was tracking them. He knew there were supposed to be two others with the girl but they were not there when he arrived at the village. He had bandaged the wound so her blood wouldn't drip on the ground giving away his ruse.

"Cloak yourself and go another way, you're still covered in her blood." The captain then spurred his horse and galloped off to the castle looking at the girl with an evil grin. _You're going to get yours bitch, you won't be fighting for much longer._

A half hour later Inuyasha and the gang hit the crossroads following the scent of horses and Hissori. The stopped quickly so Inuyasha could ascertain which direction they had gone in. "She must be hurt," he said in agitation. "I can smell her blood."

"Which way do we go Inuyasha?" Miroku kept thinking that this was taking way too long, they had to hurry.

"Left, the trail of blood is headed down this way." The group took off again, unfortunately, going the wrong way.

In the castle courtyard Hissori woke tied between two poles. She was immediately struck hard against the side of her face, blood spit from her mouth and her head rang. When she was able to focus again her lord was in front of her and the pitiless, crazy look in his eyes made her heart leap to her throat in terror.

"No one escapes me you whore!" he yelled out striking her in the nose and breaking it with his fist. "Let this be a lesson to you all, you can't run, I'll always find you." He looked out over all his slaves and subjects as he took the large club being handed to him and then began to beat Hissori unmercifully with it.

"Damn, I've lost the trail," Inuyasha said panic beginning to creep into his voice. He realized that he couldn't smell the horse any longer, and hadn't in awhile, even though he could see and smell blood on the ground. "Fuck, we've been following a false trail," he growled out angrily, suddenly realizing his mistake. They headed back to the crossroads to try again. This time Inuyasha smelled for the horse. He also caught a faint whiff of Hissori's blood. Knowing he had the right trail now, they hurried on.

When they arrived at the gates of the castle, Inuyasha had fear forming in the pit of his stomach. The closer they had came to the castle the stronger the scent of her blood had become. It smelled like a lot of blood to Inuyasha but he didn't tell his comrades this.

"Open the gates or we'll bust them down!" Miroku yelled furiously.

"Give us Hissori!" Kagome called out notching an arrow to her bow and aiming it at the guard.

Inuyasha, said nothing, he just drew Tetsusaiga and blasted the gate open, the guard just getting out of the way in time.

They were all shocked into silence and stillness when they entered the courtyard. The lord was holding a club coated in blood and pieces of flesh breathing hard, the sweat shining on his face. Hissori was still tied and the ropes were all that were holding her up. Inuyasha didn't know if she was alive or dead. She was coated in blood, he could see that her legs were broken by the way they hung at odd angles. Her head was down on her chest, eyes swollen closed.

"Hissori!" Miroku cried out, his voice sounding cracked and strangled. He then brought his eyes to bear on the one holding the club, and with more hate than he had ever felt before in his life, he unleashed his wind tunnel and sucked the man into it. When he closed the hole with his gauntlet, everyone ran out of the castle glad to be free of the wicked lord leaving Miroku and the rest with Hissori.

Miroku immediately broke down, falling on his knees to the ground with the realization of what he had just done. He had killed a human with his wind tunnel and he was shocked by the amount of hate he had felt and the amount of satisfaction he had gained when he had sucked him in. This knowledge of the evilness in his own heart would stay with Miroku for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha ran to help Sango and Kagome untie Hissori. She was breathing, but just barely, he could hear the blood crackling in her lungs as she tried to take in air. When he put his arms around her to lower her to the ground he felt the sickening way her ribs moved under his fingers. Inuyasha tried hard to hold back his sorrow and pain; he knew she wasn't going to live for much longer.

Miroku made it over to her side just as she opened one of her eyes to look up at him. When she saw him she tried to smile through the pain. Large tears were falling down Miroku's face as he looked at her taking her into his arms. "Be still Hissori, we'll help you get better," but even as he said this he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Hissori looked around and when she saw Sango she tried to motion her over. She could barely move but they all got the drift and Inuyasha moved slightly to allow Sango to approach. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms, sobbing hysterically.

Sango was crying loudly. She had been angry and hurt when Miroku told them all of his plans to wed Hissori but now she felt ashamed of her jealousy. Hissori put out her hand to Sango and when she had it she looked to Miroku and grasped his hand. She placed their hands together and mouthed the words, "Be happy for me," then the light went out of her eyes and her head dropped to the side.

Years later when Miroku's and Sango's third child, and first daughter, was born and she looked up at them with her pretty blue eyes, both parents looked at each other, and smiling, said at the same time, "Hissori."

**THE END**


End file.
